


Because No One is There

by thisflowerrefusestobloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, mentioned Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisflowerrefusestobloom/pseuds/thisflowerrefusestobloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have the House to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because No One is There

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing up my report, its 12:40 am (:

"KAGEYAMA!!" Hinata flapped his arms around frantically, trying to win Tobio's attention from their captain. "Kageyma! I need to  _talk~_ to you." He put a lot of emphasis hoping Tobio would catch his drift. However, Tobio is definitley not the smartest. He started to walk towards Hinata.  _Yyeesss!!_ Hinata's could just dance around the gym in excitement, but nervous to say what he wanted to say.

"What do you want Hinata?" Tobio asked, a bit coldly. "Im busy, Daichi-san was teaching me about teamwork." 

"W-well, Kageyama, I was on the internet last night-" Hinata was cut short.

"Hinata, do I know where this is going?" Tobio had heard this conversation for the umpteenth time. "Kageyama, listen," Hinata rested his hand on Tobio's arm, trying to calm his nerves. "I  _really_ did my research this time and I think I can explain it all to you, and I promise it will be good." Hinata flashed Tobio bright eyes and a small giggle. Tobio sighed. "Don't you trust me, Tobio?"

There Hinata goes with the first name thing, damn did Hinata know Tobio's weakness. "F-fine Hinata! But only because im sick of you talking about it all the time."

In truth, Tobio was really nervous for his and Hinata's first time. He really does trust Hinata, but fear or embarrasment stands very strong in his mind.

"KAGEYAMA! You have  _absolutely_ no idea how happy this makes me!" Hinata stood on his toes and pecked Tobio on the lips and darted off to help their teammates put the equipment away.

Tobio stood there, shocked and excited but most of all, a nervous wreck.

.

Tobio opened his front door for Hinata, and oh boy was Tobio shocked to see his boyfriend in shorts and a muscle tank that perfectly emphasized Hinata's small, but toned frame. Tobio sucked in a quick breath.

"Well, well, well Kageyama Tobio have you missed me that much, its only been a day you know?" The vision of their last conversation they had in person flashed through Tobio's mind. 

"Hinata, I've decided that I really, truly am ready to do this with you-"

"GREAT!" Hinata jumped into Tobio's arms for a hug and Kageyama kissed the top of Hinata's head and earned a small, adorable hum of approval.

Hinata and Tobio linked hands and walked towards Tobio's bedroom. "We sure are lucky your parents are out of town, huh Kageyama?" Hinata scratched the back of his neck while Tobio shut the door to his room.

"Yeah, sure are." Tobio laughed nervously and took Hinata's bag from him and placed it on his desk, close to the bed. "Well, what should we do first, Mr.Expert?" Hinata giggles nervously and lead Tobio to the bed

Tobio obeyed and sat next to Hinata. "A little foreplay is what we need." Hinata moved his face closer to Tobio's and quickly closed the gap between them with his lips. Tobio snaked his hand under Hinata's shirt and rested it on his hip. Hinata was very warm under Tobio's cold touch. 

Hinata ran his fingers up Tobio's back and up into his hair. "Ka-Kageyama." Hinata breathed into Tobio's mouth as their kiss became more heated. 

Tobio began to massage his tounge against Hinata's and earned a jerk in Hinata's body, displaying his approval, and arousal. Tobio removed his hand from Hinata's hip and slowly began to reach his nipples. He tugged and pressed and squeezed them until they erected. All while Hinata becoming a moaning mess. 

"Kageyama, did you research as well?" Tobio laughed against Hinata's mouth, "of course dumbass." Hinata then roughly grabbed Tobio's shirt and yanked it off, following with his own. 

Tobio moved them on the bed until he was on top of Hinata, between his legs. Hinata straddled Tobio on his back, grinding their growing heat together. 

"H-hinata, you were so hot in that muscle tank, I couldnt help but want to devour you." Hinata yelped as Tobio thrusted hard into Hinata. 

Hinata could feel his pants becoming soaked with precum. "Lets get them off, now" Tobio and Hinata removed their pants and dove right back in.

Their kisses became more and more heated and filled with want. They wanted eachother, they wanted eachother now. Tobio slowly started to pump Hinata. He was given small gasps and pants as a reward. Tobio could not help but smile at how adorable Hinata looked. 

Hinata began thrusting upward into Tobio's hand. He snaked his fingers through Tobio's hair and yanked his head down into another kiss. The noises of Tobio's pumping hand and their wet kiss filled the room. 

"K-Kageyama, please now." Tobio felt that maybe he could finally be ready. "What do I need to do," he removed his hand from Hinata's length. "Well, you cover your hands with lube and-" Tobio interrupted. "I don't have any lube here Hinata." Hinata smiled, "well of course I brought some dummy." He got off the bed and went to his bag that Tobio set aside when he got here. 

Hinata held out the lube to Tobio, and Tobio took it with bewilderment. "Lather your fingers." Hinata demanded, Tobio complied. "Make sure its a lot so it hurts less-" Tobio nearly fainted. "H-hurt, Hinata!" Tobio looked pale. "Im not going to do anything that can potentially hurt you Hinata."

"Listen Kageyama, it will only hurt because its my first time with something, that big, inside." Tobio could cry. "Ive practiced before, with my fingers. So I will be fine!" Hinata slid into Tobio's lap and placed his hands behind Tobio's neck and kissed him sweetly.

Tobio now had his fingers lined up to Hinata's hole. He looked up at Hinata and Hinata nodded his head. Tobio slid his fingers up and Hinata's grib on Tobio's neck tightened. Tobio slowly moved his fingers and Hinata kissed Tobio's nose and moaned. 

"See, it feels good now, i'm proud of you Tobio." His heart rate sped up at Hinata's use of his first name. His length was already big but now it pulsed. "T-tobio," he had his eyes sqweezed shut, "I'm ready now."

Tobio put on the condom that Hinata had also handed him and stood back up. They resedeled on the bed with Hinata on his back and Tobio lining his length to Hinata's hole. "Okay Hinata, im going to push in now, I dont want to hurt you so we should use a safe word." Hinata nodded. "We should say the first word that comes to mind and roll with the better." Tobio nodded and they counted down and spoke "Volleyball." 

They both laughed, "volleyball it is!" Tobio put himself inside Hinata and groaned deep. Hinata grabbed Tobio's back and moaned into his shoulder. "T-tobio, you're so good." Tobio laughed. "Hinata, I haven't even moved yet." 

Hinata slammed into a kiss, obviously telling Tobio to shut up and nodded for the 'okay' to move. Tobio started to slowly thrust, quickening his pace once Hinata looked sure of it. 

The room filled with their moans and gasps and breaths. "T-tobio, you're so big!" Tobio nibbled at Hinata's ear. "You're so fast." Tobio kissed his forehead. "You're so~ good Tobio!" 

By this time Tobio noticed that Hinata loved to praise him and he began to work for more. Each praise sent a shock straight towards Tobio's cock.

"S-so good, you're cock is so good. I wish we hadn't waited this long Tobio, you do know what you're doing." 

"A-ah, ha, Tobio im close!" Hinata kissed Tobio hard. Tobio started to thrust into Hinata with full force, feeling his orgasm as well. 

"H-ha, ah, hnn, TOBIO" Hinata came onto their bodies with a cry. "H-holy Hell, S-shouyou!" Tobio came and kissed Hinata.

.

"My, my Kageyama Tobio you sly dog, who knew you had potential up your sleeve?"

"Shut up dumbass." They kissed as their orgasm settled and Tobio grabbed Hinata into a hug and they layed there like that until they knew Tobio's parents would be home.

**Author's Note:**

> I cant explain myself, my report still isnt done. Comments and kudos are most appreciated <3


End file.
